Shamanisme (Goblinoider)
Goblinoid Shamanisme, også kaldet Forfædretro el. Goblinoidisme, er en polyteitisk religion og den mest udbredte tro blandt goblinoider. Der er meget variation mellem hvad de forskellige stammer tilbeder af guder og ånder, dog er der visse af dem, som går igen hos alle stammerne. En af disse er den store moder ork, Uruk'ma, som er stammoderen til alle goblinoidklaner. Derudover fokuserer de også meget på tilbedelse af deres forfædre og de ånder, der findes i naturen. Ritualer og andre religiøse affærer bliver udført af en stammes matriak, som bindeled til ældre generation og naturen, og stammens shamaner, som skaber kontakten til disse. Overordnet set er shamanisme ikke en struktureret religion, dog har visse sekter etableret en struktur, f.eks. Uramgar-teokratiet i Imperiet og Bretonnia og Yagak-sekten i World Edge Mountains. Den Store Moder Alle grønhuder mener de nedstammer fra den store moder Uruk'ma, som betyder moder af ork eller moder jord på froskellige goblinoid sprog. Hun forbindes oftest med jorden og er en frugtbarheds-og jordgudinde og ses endda også afbildet som selve Jorden tiltider. Derfor minder Uruk'ma i storgrad om menneskeguden Ceres. Ifølge legenden blev Uruk'ma voldtaget af Urkaosset, i nogle orksekter beskrives Urkaoset som at være en kriger ved navn Murkub, efter dette fik hun sønnen Orok, der bekæmpede Urkaoset og tvang det væk fra Uruk'ma og dermed Jorden. Herefter lå Orok med sin mor og hun fødte flere goblinoider, som derefter begyndte at sprede sig over hele verden. På denne lede ses Orok, som at være en stamfar til at alle grønhuder, og kan dermed betragtes lidt som deres svar på Cernunnos, dog ses han også som en krigsgud og et ideal for den perfekte kriger. Forbindelsen til Trolde Trolde mener også de nedstammer fra den Store Moder, som de dog kalder bare klader for Mor. De mener den første trold voksede ud af hendes armhule, denne hed Størst Trold, og siges at være den største trold nogensinde, højere end det højeste bjerg. Herefter fik de to mange mange børn sammen, trolde kan ikke angive et præcist tal, da de mener det er større end hvad man(de) kan tælle til, og disse børn er siden da blevet trolderacen. Det skal dog påpeges at trolde ikke ser disse to som guder eller ånder snarere forbilleder for hvad en god trold skal. En kvindelig trold skal føde trolde ligesom Mor og en mandlig trold skal være stor og stærk ligesom Størst Trold. Andre guder og ånder Udover den Store Moder, Orok og deres forfædre tilbeder orkstammerne også et væld af andre guder og ånder. Mange af disse tager form af aspekter af naturen. Nogle af de mest udbredte er: * [[Xorag Xorag|'Xorag Xorag']], Tyranternes Tyrant, han siges at være en Tyrant der samlede alle ork og udslettede det Første Dværgerige, en ånd for erobrere, krig, retfærdighed, tyranter, høvdinge og dværgehad. * [[Tzablekk|'Tzablekk']], Skovens Herre, han er skoven og dens beboers herre og er patronen for de shamaner som skaber kontakt med deres forfædre gennem naturen. Han reprænsterer mange af de samme aspekter som Ceres og Cernunnos. * [[Surtr|'Surtr']], Solens Ork, en mægtig brændende ånd, der er gud for ild, varme og mod. * [[Rolfish|'Rolfish']], Den Store Fisk, en af de største naturånder, der lever i floderne Reich og Talabec. * Mgk' Morgka, Moder Hvalen, en af de største naturånder, som lever i oceanet og er fiskenes og hvalernes dronning. * [[Narg'ol|'Narg'ol']], Den Store Bison, en af de største naturånder, der er stammoder til alle bisoner og kvæg, der lever på de store sletter. * [[N'guk|'N'guk']], Den Kløgtige, også kaldet Naguk og Kaguk, er orken der opfandt håndværkerkunsten og er ånden for og beskytterne af håndværkere og håndværk. * [[Khakkekk|'Khakkekk']], med de Blodige Hænder, også kaldet Kharn, Knorgh og Khorne, han er en gud for bersærkergang, blod og blodhævn. * [[Murkub|'Murkub']], Krigeren, er tilbedt som stamfader af de mere kaotisk orienterede orkstammer, disse stammer nægter også Oroks eksistens og mener at Murkub var far til de 15 døtre. * [[Fenriers|'Fenriers']], Månens Ulv, stammoderen til alle ulve og worger, tilbedes i storgrad af ulverytterne. * [[Utgard Lokeer|'Utgard Lokeer']], Den evig frosne, en shaman, der levede i fordomstider og siges at være en af de mægtigste nogensinde. * [[Hob Shaz'gob|'Hob Shaz'gob']], Den Snu el. Månens Prins, er en ånd for snuhed, listighed, mørke, natten og forræderi. Tilbedes dog mere af gobliner end af orker. Hobgobliner mener han er deres forfader. * [[Zorak Zoran|'Zorak Zoran']], Ødelæggeren el. Mørkets Konge, er en ånd for mørke, ødelæggelse, sammenhold, had, mod og død. Ud over deres egne guder og ånder, som beskytter orkerne, så er der også de onde ånder og guder, som bl.a. menneskerne tilbeder, disse er f.eks.: * Sigmag, Hammeren, en menneskegud, som fordræv de mægtige ork Tyranter fra landene vest for World Edge Mountains. * Ukkrik, Vinterens Ulv, en menneskegud, der spiser orker og fryser jagtmarkerne til. * Aksta, Eneherren, en menneskegud, der prøver at slå andre ånder og guder ihjel. Tilbedelse Orkerne tilbeder ånderne på mange forskellige måder, stort set hver stamme har deres egen måde at tilbede ånderne, guderne og deres forfædre på, dog foregår tilbedelsen som regel gennem en matriark, som er bindeledet til forrige generationer og naturen gennem Uruk'ma, og en til flere shamaner, som skaber den magiske og spirituelle energi der skal til for at skabe forbindelsen. Orker og deres shamaner udfører ofter ritualer for at have held og spirituel hjælp i mange ting, f.eks. jagt, krig, fødsler, politik, forsoninger af klaner og stammer. De fleste stammer udøver også et efterritual som tak for den hjælp og assistance som ånder har givet dem, her ofrer de ofte ting til ånderne, f.eks. krigsfanger, dyr, anden mad, våben og evt. en del af byttet. Et ritual der dog er fælles for de fleste stammer er manddoms ritualet, hvori den kommende mand skal bevise sit værd ved at besejre en mægtig modstand, ligesom Orok besejrede Urkaosset. Efter kampen er overstået må den kommende mand få sine manddoms tatoveringer, der skal reprænsterer de ar, som Orok modtog i sin kamp mod Urkaosset. Når manden har fået sine tatoveringer har manden lov til at ligge med en kvindelig ork og viderefører hendes blodlinje. Category:Uruk Category:Religion Category:Den Gamle Verden